El Destino Comienza
by pamelunsky
Summary: Elizabeth, esperaba aquel ansiado dia, justo en el lugar donde acordaron con su amado. Pero su captura la obligo a seguir esperando, y crear un nuevo objetivo, su escape. Es entonces cuando vuelve a encontrarse con su pasado.
1. Chapter 1

_(Voces a lo lejos) Vamos, muevete!..._

Desperté súbitamente sin saber donde estaba, no reconocía el lugar, más bien porque no había luz, sabía que era de día porque los ladrillos entraban unos rayos de sol que dejaban entre ver un lugar lúgubre y pequeño. Tenia frió tantee mis ropas para saber que tenia puesto, llevaba el mismo vestido desde la ultima ves que estuve conciente. No podía evitar sentir un dolor en mi cabeza, la tome con mis manos para tratar de aliviarme un poco el dolor, mis manos se humedecieron, me acerque a la luz que entraba por los ladrillos y era sangre lo que había en ellas, de pronto recordé como llegue allí, sabia que algún día esto sucedería pero no creí que estuviese tan mal preparada para esto. Desgarre un pedazo de tela de mi falda y trate de vendarme la cabeza

Estaba sentada con mi cabeza apoyada en la pared, sin dejar de preguntarme ¿Cómo?, se suponía que todo había acabado.

De pronto se escucho el crujir de una puerta, no sabia donde estaba, cuando se abrió la poca luz que había dibujo una silueta de aquel hombre arrogante y sin misericordia que interrumpió uno de los días mas esperados mi vida.

Lord Spencer: Srta Swann, le traen comida- dijo fuerte y dándole ordenes a la sirvienta que entraran

Lizzie: Sra Turner- corrigió fuertemente- no la quiero, ay- dijo quejándose de su dolor en la cabeza

Lord Spencer: déjenla allí- dijo dirigiéndose a la sirvienta- luego vendrá un medico a curarla- dijo hacia Lizzie mientras entrecerraba la puerta

Lizzie: Que saca con todo esto?- dijo antes de que se fuese Spencer

Lord Spencer: que logre decir la verdad

Lizzie: yo no se nada, ya se lo dije, hace años que no se nada sobre él

Lord se alejó de la puerta y se dirigió hacia Lizzie: no soy ingenuo, encontré esto- dijo lanzándole unos papeles- mientras mas luego confiese, mejor. Así podría ganarse la libertad- se dirigió hacia la puerta y la cerro con firmeza.

Lizzie se arrodilló a buscar los papeles que quedaron en el suelo, se sentó cerca de los rayos de sol que cada vez iluminaban más. Tenía en sus manos las cartas que se enviaba con Will para mantenerse en contacto con ella. Comenzó a leerlas cada una, y al terminar se dio cuenta que aparte de siempre decir que se extrañaban y querían, estaba presente dos palabras: Jack Sparrow

Lizzie: que curioso…-dijo pensativa

Comencé a pensar porque siempre estaba Jack involucrado en nuestras cartas, porque terminábamos mencionándolo. ¿Qué seria de aquel pirata?

En eso se abrió la puerta y entro un hombre bajo con un maletín y un sombrero

Medico: disculpe señorita- dijo sacándose el sombrero- vengo a curarla

Lizzie: descuide

Medico: déjeme ver- limpio la herida y se la curó, pero algo le llamó la atención, saco una pequeña lupa de su maletín y acerco la lámpara- desde cuando tiene estas manchas?

Lizzie: Cuales?

Medico: estas- indico en su rostro, mientras le pasaba un espejo para que pudiera apreciar

Lizzie: Es cierto, no se, haces meses, es malo?

Medico: no se, son extrañas, primero debo examinarla mejor para luego decir un diagnostico. Mientras tanto hablare con Lord Spencer para que le consiga una habitación, por más prisionera que sea no merece estar en estas condiciones ya que necesita descansar

Ella sonrió levemente

Medico: Debo irme, enseguida hablare con Lord Spencer. Mientras antes mejor no cree? Hasta luego Señorita


	2. Chapter 2

Al cerrar la puerta, cerré mis ojos y comencé a recordar todo lo que paso hasta llegar aquí

Al cerrar la puerta, cerré mis ojos y comencé a recordar todo lo que paso hasta llegar aquí. Recuerdo muy bien que estaba en aquella orilla caminando sobre la arena, la espuma de las olas se dejaban sentir en mis pies como dulce caricias, contaba ansiosa los pasos para llegar a desenterrar aquel corazón que me pertenecía; cuando de pronto siento algo punzante detrás de mi espalda

- Srta Swann… que placer encontrarla

Me gire lentamente para ver de quien se trataba, al verlo no supe de quien se trataba, luego de analizar su vestimenta estaba mas que segura que era un Lord de Inglaterra

- Oh! Que modales los míos, me presento, Lord Spencer- dijo con una sonrisa falsa, y sin bajar la pistola que apuntaba hacia Lizzie- debe venir con nosotros – dijo ordenándola

Lizzie: nosotros?- pregunto al parecerle que el lo dijo en un tono de grandeza cuando eran solo 5 personas que estaban allí

El movió su cabeza hacia el mar, al mirar, había una flota completa en mi búsqueda

Lizzie: ya veo- dijo con un sentimiento de derrota

Hubiese dado mi vida porque esos barcos no fueran ingleses y fuesen piratas, que paradójica es la vida, si fuese como antes me sentiría segura viendo la bandera inglesa pero ahora son ellos mis captores.

Lizzie: y que quieren de mi?- dijo desafiante

Lord: me extraña que una lista pirata como usted no sepa cual es mi cometido?

Lizzie sonrió falsamente

Lord al ver que ella no contesto nada pregunto: es simple, donde esta William Turner?

Lizzie: que desea de él?- haciéndose la desentendida

Lord: lo que siempre debió mantenerse con la EITC, su Corazón

Lizzie: y me cree tan ingenua como para delatarlo?

Lord: ya me guió a su escondite…- bajo su arma y les hizo una seña a los guardias que los acompañaba. Ellos sostenían a Lizzie con fuerza mientras ella se resistía, finalmente le colocaron las esposas, sin dejarla de sostener

Lizzie gritando- Suéltenme!!

Lord: sino confiesa por las buenas será por las malas- dijo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

Lizzie: no conseguirá palabra mía- dijo desafiante

Lord: llévensela- grito a los guardias, ellos obedecieron su orden pero Lizzie no se dejaba

Lizzie: noooo, nooo!- gritaba mientras la jalaban para que avanzara, cuando uno de los guardias ya sin paciencia saco su arma, lizzie se alarmó, y le pego en la cabeza con el revés de ella

Como fui tan tonta- se cuestionaba Lizzie- guiar al enemigo hasta el escondite, malditos – dijo con ira- esperar justo aquel día tan anhelado para capturarme…- se quedó en silencio con sus pensamientos- tengo que salir de aquí, no puedo faltar!, Will corre peligro!- decía mientras se caminaba de un lado a otro, en esa pequeña celda.

Se sentó rápidamente al escuchar que una llave entraba en la cerradura de su celda, era un guardia quien venia a escoltarme porque me designaron una habitación.

Camine varios laberintos oscuros y larguísimos, hasta que por fin vi la luz del sol, baje unas escaleras y me hicieron entrar a un carruaje; por un momento pude recordar mi antigua vida, ver que luego de que pasaran tantas cosas Port Royal siguiera igual, con algunos cambios pero tal cual como estaba en mis recuerdos, la herrería donde trabajaba Will, el muelle, el fuerte, todo igual excepto… mi casa, cuando el carruaje se detuvo, al poner los pies sobre el piso del cual alguna vez fue mi hogar y ahora seria mi cárcel, pero no era tanta, aquella impresión, sino la transformación de ella, era un lugar totalmente hostil, entre y me llevaron a mi habitación, era muy linda incluso acogedora, pero prisión de todos modos.

Uno de los guardias se me acerco a desposarme

Guardia: tendrá vigilancia todo el día la comida se la traerá una mucama, ella será su único contacto, luego de sus respetables visitas- haciendo referencia a Lord Spencer- ah! Por ultimo no trate de escapar, es Imposible!-dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica y cerró la puerta


	3. Chapter 3

_No me importaron las palabras de aquel guardia, inmediatamente comencé a examinar la habitación, pero nada, era cierto era imposible salir, estaba en un segundo piso, las ventanas estaban con barrotes; la única salida era la puerta, un pequeño impedimento los guardias, al salir por ella moriré._

Lizzie se recostó en la cama sin dejar de pensar como podría salir de aquella habitación, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, era la única vez que podía realmente descansar, el cansancio y la comodidad la vencieron cayendo en un profundo sueño.

_se encuentra dormida…_

Guardia: despiértela!

La mucama apoyo la bandeja en el velador que estaba junto a la cama, tratando de hacer el menor ruido, pero Lizzie se despertó

Entre abriendo los ojos no reconocía la cara pensó de que aquella muchacha seria la mucama

_Buenas noches señorita! Disculpe el haberla despertado_

Lizzie: No te preocupes

_Le traje la cena_

Lizzie: me quede dormida por mucho tiempo…

_así parece, señorita_- dijo mientras acomodaba a Lizzie para servirle la cena

Lizzie: dime Eli…, Lizzie- sonrió, por un momento no supo porque prefirió que le dijese Lizzie en ves de Elizabeth- ya que serás la única persona con la cual podré conversar, y que no intenta matarme, o si?- dijo antes de que empezara a comer

_No seño… perdón Lizzie, no tendría sentido_- dijo riendo

Lizzie: ay! Pero que descortés soy- le dio la mano- mucho gusto, eh… cual es tu nombre?- dijo con una sonrisa

_Mi nombre es Pamela, pero usted puede decirme Pame si desea_- sonrió

Lizzie: esta bien, Pame. Debo decirte que esta exquisita la cena

Pame: yo solo la sirvo, pero de todo modos gracias

Lizzie: para que nos conozcamos más, cuéntame que edad tienes?

Pame: 18

Lizzie: y no tienes pretendiente?

Pame sonrojada: en este momento, no tengo

Lizzie: no te preocupes, llegara y será el indicado

Pame: y tu Lizzie, tienes algún amor?

Lizzie: claro- dijo con su voz triste y suspiró

Pame: Disculpa, no quise incomodarte

Lizzie: descuida, es solo que a sido tan difícil nuestro amor y si no me hubiesen capturado estaría ahora reunida con él

Pame: comprendo, y porque te capturaron?

_Fue entonces cuando le conté toda mi historia, en realidad parte de ella, se me hizo corto el rato de la cena para contarle todo, de porque estaba presa por no delatar a mi amor, a la mañana siguiente trajo el desayuno, pero no fue hasta la hora de almuerzo que termine mi narración._

Lizzie: y por eso es que estoy aquí, presa

Pame: que romántica tú historia, que triste que luego de tu boda, que fue bastante particular, debas esperarlo tanto, debe ser una tortura y más si estas aquí; a esta gente no se le agota la ambición.

Lizzie: cuanto mas poder tienen mas quieren

De pronto interrumpió Lord Spencer, hasta ese momento el día iba muy bien

Lord: lárguese!- dijo dirigiéndose a Pamela

Ella acató la orden y se retiró.

Lord: Sra. Swann, se ha sentido cómoda?

Lizzie: solo que si no fuese porque estoy presa, lo estaría- sonrió irónicamente

Lord: eso depende solo de usted, solo confesar

Lizzie: ya le dije, no conseguirá nada conmigo, me llevare esto a la tumba si es necesario, no permitiré que la vida de Will caiga en sus perversas y asquerosas manos.

Lord: usted elige, solo hace las cosas mas difíciles, no abuse de mi paciencia- dijo acercándose mas a Lizzie

Lizzie tratando de ponerse a su altura: de que paciencia me habla

Lord agarrándola por el brazo: se esta agotando- dijo irritado, la soltó y se dirigió a la puerta- considere bien sus posibilidades- cerro la puerta con furia.

Apenas cerró la puerta Lizzie salto sobre la cama, dando golpes a las almohadas, su ira se convirtió en lágrimas, lloró por largo rato sin encontrar consuelo, se apoyó en las almohadas y cayo dormida.


	4. Chapter 4

Al despertar noté que era de día, me fijé que Pame dejó la cena, que dulce de su parte, aunque me hubiese despertado para entonces, no la habría comido, lo que menos tenía era hambre, solo desesperación.

Me levante, abrí las cortinas, contemple el mar que se podía ver desde la ventana, a través de los barrotes; aquel mar ha sido mi historia de vida. No podía evitar pensar como comunicarle a Will que me apresaron y que no falte, yo estuve allí para reunirme con el, pero el destino no nos quiere ver unidos. En eso escuche la puerta, me gire sabiendo que era Pame, ya que sentí el olor del te y tostadas que siempre desayunaba.

Lizzie: Hola Pame!

Pame: Buenos días, lindo día eh?

Lizzie: hermoso!

Pame: hace meses que no había días como este, en el que sol este tan resplandeciente- dijo mientras servia el desayuno a Lizzie

Lizzie: es cierto, eso es extraño ya que siempre el clima es inestable, no pasa mucho tiempo en el que llegue una tormenta o huracán

Pame: la diosa encontró a su amor

Lizzie: Diosa dices?

Pame: si, pero no la diosa pirata que tu conoces, ella es de la vida y la muerte. De la que yo hablo es de Natibel, labiosa del cielo y la luna, por eso regula el clima.

Lizzie escucha muy interesada, mientras disfrutaba de su desayuno: y… porque dices que encontró su amor?

Pame: ya sabes que aquí en el caribe el clima es inestable, inesperado, dice el mito que la diosa era quien tenia el clima así, porque nunca encontraba a su amor, ella siempre anda detrás de los marinos para saber si son sus verdaderos amor. Cada ves que conoce uno que no es el verdadero, el clima empeora

Lizzie: ah… o sea que por eso esta estable ahora porque encontró su amor verdadero?

Pame: exacto

Lizzie: y cuando encuentra a ese amor, se vuelve mortal? Como lo hace?

Pame: muy simple, ella se convierte en humano y se hace llamar Natalia

Lizzie: y que pasa con sus poderes?

Pame: ella sigue siendo poderosa, pero lleva sus poderes en un colgante, en una piedra, zafiro

Lizzie: pero sigue siendo inmortal?

Pame: claro, excepto si es que el corazón de su amado es apuñalado ambos morirían

Lizzie: que interesante…

Alguien toco la puerta, Pame fue a ver, era el Medico. Ella recogió la bandeja, en la cual Lizzie había desayunado, y se retiró- con su permiso señor, lizzie…

Lizzie saludo al Medico

Medico: como se ha sentido?

Lizzie: bien, ya no me duele la cabeza- dijo mientras el medico le sacaba la curación que le había hecho

Medico: veo que ya cicatrizo, va muy bien- dijo con una leve sonrisa- no ha tenico alucinaciones o sueños despierta?

Lizzie: la verdad, no- contesto con seguridad

Medico: entonces esta todo bien- dijo sonriendo

Lizzie se toco su cara y el medico la miro intrigado

Medico: señorita, esas manchas que tiene no son usuales en alguien sana como usted

Lizzie: y entonces a que se deben?

Medico: en realidad, en toda mi carrera nunca había visto algo así, estuve averiguando que podría ser, pero no encontré ninguna mancha de las que se conocen médicamente que se parezcan a la suya y que no tenga ninguna otro síntoma

Lizzie: comprendo- dijo con algo de confusión

Medico: algo pude conseguir y ….

_En ese momento deje de oír lo que el me decía, los brazos se me cayeron de la impresión, esto no podía ser, justo ahora, con mayor razón debía apresurarme y salir de aquí_

Medico: que puedo decir- con su rostro lo expresaba todo

Lizzie: descuide, estoy acostumbrada a esto, de todo modos muchas gracias- dijo, en ese momento abrazo al Medico como un gesto de agradecimiento

Medico: Cualquier "cosa" extraña que le suceda me lo comunica

Ella acompañó al Medico a la puerta, al cerrarla se deslizó por ella hasta estar sentada en el suelo, no podría creer todo esto, estaba casi entregada, pero algo le decía que no debía rendirse. Paso horas dando vueltas por la habitación pensando en la manera de escapar. En un instante vio el reloj, y le extraño que fuera la hora de almuerzo y no llegara Pame, sin embargo no tenía apetito más bien ganas de desahogar sus penas con ella. Afuera de la habitación había unos ruidos, no comprendía que estaría pasando


	5. Chapter 5

Pame: déjenme pasar- les dijo al guardia- traigo el almuerzo de la señorita

Guardia: ya paso la hora de almuerzo, mucama- dijo con burla

Pame: entonces hora del té- apartando al guardia para poder pasar

Guardia: no te hagas la lista

Pame: ella necesita comer…

Guardia: esta bien, pero es la unica ves que lo permito

Lizzie vio que entró Pame, salto de inmediato a sus brazos, apenas dejo que Pame colocara la bandeja sobre la mesa.

Lizzie: Pame tengo que contarte…- dijo entrecortando las palabras, las palabras se le disolvieron al ver que Pame estaba muy alterada.

Pame: Dios… Dios- no cesaba de decir

Lizzie: que te pasa?

Pame: shtt… baja la voz, que el guardia escuchara

Lizzie dijo entre susurros- que pasa?

Pame: Lizzie debes escapar!

Lizzie sin seguir con los susurros, volvió a su tono voz- dime algo nuevo!- irónicamente

Pame: shtt… hablo enserio, no te traje el almuerzo antes porque el cocinero se atraso y justo, cuando iba a buscar unos platos vi a Lord Spencer conversando con su mano derecha, Morgan. Me oculté y pude escuchar lo que decían

Morgan: así que no quiere hablar- dijo frívolamente

Lord: no, creo que se llevara esto a la tumba

Morgan algo impresionado y ansioso: la asesinará?

Lord: no me es útil, además cuando William no tenga a su amor, no tendrá un porque para vivir y entonces estaré allí, para "negociar con él"

Pame: eso fue lo que escuche, luego me interrumpió- diciendo con algo de rabia- el cocinero, y esa fue la razón de mi demora

Lizzie: Dios- dijo sin poder creerlo, tapándose la boca con las manos

La mucama ya no estaba tan exaltada, comenzó hacer su trabajo, servir el almuerzo a Lizzie para que el guardia no sospechara que había ido por otro motivo, además de ese. Lizzie le siguió el juego, se sentó almorzar pero en realidad lo hacia mecánicamente, no tenia su mente en ese momento

Lizzie de pronto le salio la voz: no se que hacer!

Pame: Escapar es la solución, sino sales de aquí viva, lo harás en una caja, no podrás estar con tu amado.

Lizzie: si!, pero como?

Pame: eso no lo se. Pero dos cabezas piensan mejor que una- dijo sonriendo

Lizzie: tu conoces bien este edificio, debe haber algún lugar oculto, que sea de emergencia, siempre lo hacen

Pame: Ahora que lo mencionas hay un lugar, me lo enseñaron cuando llegue aquí, se que es una especia de túnel de escape, pero no se a donde lleva

Lizzie: de seguro a un lugar fuera de este edificio, como buen túnel de emergencia

Pame: bien, pero digamos que ese túnel sale de aquí, como conseguimos que salgas de esta habitación si están los guardias?

Lizzie: esa ha sido mi gran pregunta desde que llegue. Pero lo único que se me ocurre es que salga corriendo y los guardias me sigan o me disparen, hasta ahí llegaría mi intento

Pame: Ese pensamiento es muy tonto viniendo de ti, hay que pensar de que forma puedes hallar el túnel y escapar con tranquilidad

Lizzie: idea desecha- en realidad nunca fue una idea, sino un disparate. Dijo mientras trataba de comer, aunque no tenia apetito, estaba distraída ya que seguía pensando, pasó a llevar el vaso con agua- Perdón- dijo al darse cuenta que lo había derramado, en eso Pamela saca un paño para secar mientras Lizzie le ayudaba con la servilleta que ella tenia apoyada en su regazo, de pronto se detuvo y observó lo que hacían - eso es! – dijo eufórica

Pame: Que cosa?- algo inquieta ya que aun secaba el agua derramada

Lizzie: ves tu paño y mi servilleta…

Pame: si, que tienen?

Lizzie: no son iguales, cuando están juntos, pero uno puede reemplazar al otro

Pame:- siguiéndole el juego- si, en su función

Lizzie: exacto – dijo con entusiasmo- … esa es la solución- con una sonrisa enorme que no se le borraba de la cara

Pame dejo de lado su paño empapado y ordeno la bandeja, con una voz calmada comparada con la de lizzie dijo: propones que nos intercambiemos

Lizzie: claro!, si tu aceptas?

Pame: No hay problema, será un gusto ayudarte

Lizzie: Gracias, de verdad. En todo caso no te preocupes no notaran quien es quien, en la noche y menos con la luz de estas lámparas

Pame: Cambiamos de vestimentas, yo soy tu y tu saldrás como yo, excelente idea

Lizzie: Si!- dijo casi gritando, Pame le hizo un gesto de que bajara la voz, Lizzie se contuvo y expreso su agradecimiento con un abrazo, Pame le respondió el abrazo

Pame: entonces a la hora de la cena, intercambiamos roles, ahora debo decirte como llegar al túnel.


End file.
